Naruto Fiction: Promises
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Prompt: Mission with the 2 of them and Akamaru gets hurt really badly. Warnings: BL AN: Gift for Kiteries/ Sumi-Hatake for the wonderful beta she did on my IruKaka Summer Fest entry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Promise

Author/Artist: theablackthorn

Rating: NC-17

Prompt/Summary: Mission with the 2 of them and Akamaru gets hurt really badly.

Warnings: BL

AN: Gift for Kiteries/ Sumi-Hatake for the wonderful beta she did on my IruKaka Summer Fest entry.

"Akamaru!"

Shikamaru's hands clenched at the pain and sheer desperation in that shout, pivoting quickly as chakra pooled in his feet aiding to halt him in his flight through the shadowed treetops. He spun on his heel to watch as Kiba plummeted through the leafy canopy after the large white beast he'd called out to.

The canopy had just settled back into place with a quiet rustle of leaves, muffling any sound from below when his dark gaze came up from where his fallen comrades had disappeared, trusting Kiba to catch his friend and teammate.

Shikamaru caught sight of the last shinobi that had been trailing them from the battlefield only minutes before. The Nara didn't need to think, letting instinct guide him as his hands formed the seals of the Nara clan's infamous, dark jutsu.

Shadows's extended from his feet, reaching out and ensnaring the enemy ninja, stopping him in mid flight as soon as his feet touched down on the bare branch littered with shadows. He strained against the hold and Shikamaru held on all the tighter, the enemy was only a few branches' from the area of canopy that hid his fallen teammates and he wouldn't let him find them.

The other shinobi was bleeding heavily from his shoulder and a wound in his thigh, but there was determination set in those deep blue eyes, shadowed by his hitate, revenge would be had for his own fallen comrades.

Shikamaru reflected that same grim determination, brow furrowed, eyes focused beads of deep umber, sweat trickling down his neck into the collar of his jounin jacket.

He didn't have time for this enemy ninja, so he quickly, and efficiently brought his empty hand to his throat, the other shinobi mimicking his movements like a reflection in a mirror, the only difference was that he held a sharp kunai in his hand. Hand steady, Shikamaru sighed as he jerked his hand in a path across his throat, eyes never shifting from the other shinobi.

Red streamed from the enemies jugular in thick pulses, echoing his fading heartbeat, and Shikamaru knew he would have regret's later for using the merciless tactics of an ANBU, but his teammate's needed him now, and that was his only priority.

Shikamaru dropped through the canopy; apparently being a lazy genius didn't help him when idiocy was contagious. He found himself winded and pinned to a broad tree trunk, the bark digging into his back despite the thick khaki coloured flak vest, a very sharp kunai pressed to his jugular and an enraged Kiba snarling in his face.

Shikamaru choked out a few words, "Kiba... stand down..." His hands remained at his sides as he waited, hoping his friend and teammate would realise he wasn't the enemy. Shikamaru took a few laboured breaths before the pressure against his throat slowly eased and Kiba's gaze shifted from Shikamaru's face back to his wounded friend.

He offered no apology, and Shikamaru didn't expect one, as the Inuzuka slipped away from him back to Akamaru's side.

Shikamaru watched the Inuzuka from his position as he regained the breath Kiba had knocked from his lungs.

Kiba traced over Akamaru's body with knowing calloused hands searching for any further injuries as Shikamaru watched, slowly regaining his breath from his impact with the thick trunk of a oak.

It was a rare and painful moment, to see such concentration and care in Kiba's gaze, a thought whispered through Shikamaru's mind and was gone in a flash - Kiba staring at him, as he lay prone on a bed, that burning intensity in his gaze. It was there and gone again, Shikamaru barely acknowledging it as he approached his fallen teammate.

"How is he doing?" His gaze didn't waver from the pair in front of him, but his senses were on high alert, feeling for any shift in the breeze, any small signs of other's coming. He couldn't rely on Kiba to be completely aware at this moment, so focused on his lifelong companion that he would may be blinkered to any danger that may try to hunt them out.

Shikamaru could see that Akamaru's breathing was laboured; the quiet whimpers a testament to his pain, but also to his training. Akamaru was trained to be as quiet as possible - sound could and would attract attention, especially in the woods. Shikamaru didn't know much about animal anatomy, and little about human healing but what he could see looked bad.

Akamaru's thick white fur was matted with blood; he could see a livid crimson gash on his hind leg and upper back. He kept his mind clear; thought's moving a mile a minute. He looked around the small area they had found and pulled up a mental map in his mind, assessing the distance back to Konoha. Not far, two to three hours with how slowly they'd need to travel, "Kiba, we need to move. We can't stay here – we'll make reasonable time if we start out now."

He grimaced at the fierce look Kiba gave him, but didn't back down. He was the team Captain on this mission and what he did was for the good of the team he commanded. They needed to keep moving, they weren't equipped to deal with Akamaru's injuries. The location wasn't secure and there was no telling who was following them. They'd left a bloody mess in their wake that would clue the other members of the little rebel shinobi group in on what had occurred. They had achieved their objective with a good deal of resistance and now they needed to get out of the line of fire.

"Akamaru's hurt, we can't move him like this!" Kiba's voice was a deep, angry growl as he protested against Shikamaru's plan.

Shikamaru sighed, eyes never leaving the bristling Inuzuka, familiar bored expression on his face, "You don't have the skill to heal him do you? I'm not trained in healing animals; the little first aid I know is for humans, Kiba. We need to get him back to the village."

In truth Shikamaru was feeling anything but the lazy nin he portrayed. The more normal he appeared in front of the snarling brunet the better. It would keep Kiba at some level of ease, though he wouldn't realise it, familiarity was key in this situation.

"Fucking Nara, don't you think I know that? I haven't completed the training for this kind of injury yet and I don't know what's hurt inside him! You might do more damage if we move him now." Kiba's volume didn't decrease, in fact he was working himself up into a frenzy, eyes wide, hands fisted as he growled fiercely between words.

The sound was only halted by the quiet whimper from Akamaru.

Shikamaru watched in mild surprise as Kiba immediately calmed, softened, hands relaxing and caressing his companion's head in soothing strokes. The way he crooned to the pained beast was just endearing him further to Shikamaru, though he didn't know why he was drawn to the rough and tumble ninja that he'd known for years.

"Troublesome, mutt. We need to go." He eyed the Inuzuka silently and wasn't surprised at his monosyllabic reply, familiar stubbornness coming to the fore.

"No."

Shikamaru sighed audibly, he knew trying to reason with Kiba was pointless at this juncture but he wanted to try. "Kiba. You can't help him."

"Go and get help, I'll stay here."

Shikamaru could see from the tension in Kiba's shoulders, his gaze focused on Akamaru's body and the way his fingers tightened in the thick white fur, that the brunet was adamant in his decision and Shikamaru had expected nothing less.

He shook his head, stepping closer behind the kneeling brunet as he ran a critical eye over the pair again, keeping his tone even, "I'm not leaving either of you behind."

"We can't carry Akamaru as he is." Shikamaru pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose as he spoke, knowing that he would incite the Inuzuka's wrath with the plan that was formulating in his mind.

"Then what the fuck do you suggest?" Kiba's voice shook and Shikamaru noted the way his hands loosened on Akamaru's coat and clenched tight, fisting in his lap, shoulders hunching.

He watched Kiba from the corner of his eye, "He needs to be in human form."

Kiba spun around, his toes digging into the soil and churning it up as his hands tightened further. "Fuck no."

Shikamaru didn't budge, hands in pockets as he slouched, waiting for Kiba, watching the muscles in his thighs for the slightest tell to pre-empt his movements.

Shikamaru knew he would try and stop him.

He turned, hands sliding free of his pocket's and into the first sequence of the Nara clan family shadow jutsu as he spoke, eyes fixing on the irate Inuzuka, "I wasn't asking."

Kiba's eyes widened and Shikamaru could see the panic alongside the anger in his face, his sharp canines biting at his lip before he spoke, "You can't do that, he's not strong enough."

Shikamaru shook his head, looking down at Akamaru for a second before his gaze fixed on Kiba, "Yes, he is. It's that or he won't survive."

Kiba shook his head, spikes shaking as his hood slipped from his head, fingernails clearly biting into his palms and causing them to bleed, "I won't."

Shikamaru didn't want to do what he did next but, to get them all home safe, he would have to risk his friends hatred and the loss of any chance he had at having the other man, "Yes – you will."

Shikamaru's hands shifted through the final seals on the Nara clan's infamous shadow jutsu, the dark strands darting out from his feet to coil around the seated Inuzuka before he had the chance to rise.

Kiba froze, eyes wide in clear panic, his voice angry but edged with fear, "Fuck... Shikamaru stop! For Kami's sake!"

Shikamaru felt regret twitch his features at the sound of sheer desperation in his friends voice, a furrow dipped his brow as he continued with his plan, a soft whisper slipping free as regret shadowed his heart, "I'm sorry."

He moved so he stood closer to Kiba, turning the other man around and sliding up behind him, chest pressed to his back so he could rest his chin on the other man's tensed shoulders, hands reaching around to press against the back of Kiba's own as the Inuzuka protested adamantly, "You don't know how – fucking bastard."

Shikamaru sighed, his voice sounded tired, "I'm a genius aren't I? I know the seals, but I need you to apply your chakra. I can't make you – but we need to do this. Don't go against orders, I want to help Akamaru as much as you do, but neither of us has the skill. If he's willing to take the pain to get him home to someone who can help him, how can you deny him?"

"I can't do it, I can't hurt him."

"Then I'll take the blame."

Kiba didn't nod but his head dropped, muscles going slack and Shikamaru took that as consent, his hands formed the familiar jutsu of the Inuzuka clan, something he had taken the time to study when he was watching the young man pressed to his chest.

He didn't have time to revel in the feeling of warm flesh and the rich scent of Kiba filling his nose as he pressed his mouth close to his ear and his hands finished the last seal, "Now."

Kiba's chakra spilled through the brunet and Shikamaru could feel the sizzling tingle of it as it brushed his skin, instead of the familiar whirling tornado that would normally consume Kiba and Akamaru, all he could see was bright light, which he closed his eyes against, and all he could hear was a series high pitched whines, crescendoing in an animals scream, before silence filled the clearing.

Kiba slumped back against his chest for only a moment, before shoving his way free.

Shikamaru had released his jutsu the moment that Kiba's chakra spilled forth, not wanting to risk getting the two techniques muddled together due to their proximity.

He watched with pain wrenching at his heart as Kiba dragged himself over to the prone figure of Akamaru and as he reached out his hand to his silent friend he fell hard on his knees, a hoarse whisper falling from his lips, "Akamaru, I'm sorry."

Shikamaru felt something break in his chest and shoved all the emotion's that wanted to well up inside him down. Now wasn't the time or the place, he had to get these two home. He stepped forward on slightly shaky leg's and spoke quietly, not daring to touch Kiba, "We should move while he's out, it will be easier for him."

Shikamaru didn't have to say anything else, Kiba didn't even look at him, instead shifting himself to pull the human formed Akamaru up to a seated position, swiftly cutting bandages and tying them over the wounds in Akamaru's thigh and shoulder before dragging his dearest friend up onto his back.

Shikamaru stood in silence, not wanting to interfere as long as Kiba kept moving. He was offered only a terse growl before the Inuzuka was off, Akamaru cradled against his back, "Move out."

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing a hand against his breastbone as he followed the brunet, the ache that had started wouldn't leave and he mourned the pain he had caused Kiba and Akamaru, if there had been any other way he would have taken it in a heartbeat.

There wasn't, there was no way to heal Akamaru, nor carry him in the form he had been in.

Silence reigned, as they made there cautious, but fast paced, return to the gates of Konoha, not one word passed between the two men and thankfully Akamaru remained unconscious for the journey. He had been through a lot and he deserved the painless haze of unconsciousness.

They set down just outside the gate and Shikamaru was surprised to see the two elder Inuzuka women dash through and straight over to Kiba and Akamaru. He only heard a few words from Kiba, "Mama, Akamaru…please."

Shikamaru saw the pained expression on Tsume's face but she quickly hid it again, calling over her eldest daughter, Hana. "Take Akamaru to the compound, be quick, we don't have much time." She tugged Kiba to her for a brief hug before sending him off after Hana, and then she pivoted on her heel, turning a fierce gaze at him. And to his credit, Shikamaru didn't cower from her, though he felt the full effect of her wrath as it radiated from her in waves. Now he knew what had driven her partner away all those years ago, this was a formidable woman, hierarch of her clan and he was at fault for what had happened to her son and Akamaru.

Shikamaru didn't even hesitate; he bowed before the head of the Inuzuka clan, hands flat to his side and eyes down, the ultimate show of submission without being on his knees. It was a gesture few had ever received from him, but he felt it necessary, "My sincerest apologies Inuzuka-sama."

She snorted at his words and spoke in that familiar gruff tone, "Get to a healer Nara, you're bleeding."

He slowly rose to his full height once more, only to watch the woman stalk off after her family.

He looked down at the slash of red staining his flak vest.

He hadn't really noticed it and until that point it hadn't hurt. But as he looked at the red stain that was slowly darkening and spreading he felt the first prick of pain, that he knew wouldn't take long to run deeper; the adrenaline had kept it at bay for a time but no longer. He turned, choosing to make his way to Ino's. He didn't want to go to the hospital for this, Ino would understand – he didn't deserve it.

00-00-00

Shikamaru lay out in the sun on one of the training fields, he was supposed to be cloud watching but he just couldn't seem to find the familiar lazy feeling that often came with his favourite hobby. Instead he felt drained, tired, he knew why that was – hours of being awake, restless, unable to sleep for the words, thoughts and ideas tumbling through his head.

He'd had insomnia before, when he was young – his father had said that he just had too much going on in his head and he needed to turn it off. And, with time, he'd learnt how, but sometimes that just didn't work and he ended up like this. Exhaustion made his body ache, his eyes felt gritty and he knew there were dark shadows beneath them. His mother had given him that look again this morning, that '_I know something's wrong and you're not going to tell me, so I'll glare at you in the hopes that you'll be intimidated into talking just like your father. _Yeah _that_ look. He briefly wondered is Tsume got that look with Kiba too, before quickly shoving the idea aside.

He sighed, watching the white cumulonimbus clouds rolling slowly across the sky, his mind wandering back to the mission that had happened almost a week ago. He'd managed to get snippets of information from various, unnameable sources, he knew that Akamaru was doing better, but he hadn't seen Kiba in that entire week.

That wasn't unusual per say, but it grated against Shikamaru's nerves, he wanted to see the brunet and yet he stayed away – not wanting to face-off with the man he found he was becoming increasingly infatuated with. He sighed up at the sky, body easing back against the hard packed earth and grass at his back.

He winced as he shifted, trying to raise his leg to bend at the knee, the stitches in his stomach pulling taut, he lay a carefully protective hand over them as he let his mind wander. Shikamaru tried to bring forth memories of better, simpler times, his pre-genin days had been full of those, but he could feel regret and sadness like shadows lurking in his thoughts. That ache in his chest that had started that day a week ago had never left him, he knew it was an echo of the thoughts he was trying to avoid.

He settled back, trying his best to keep his mind empty, pushing away anything that tried to encroach, he was just so tired. It put his normally logical thoughts off and he couldn't spare the time for it, he needed to sleep. Shikamaru didn't even notice when his mind slipped into sleep, clouds, red tattoos and the smell of dog filling his dreams.

00-00-00

Shikamaru didn't know how long he'd been sleeping but he was woken by something hot and damp pressing against and then sliding up his cheek. He tensed and felt his stitches pull but he didn't release a sound, waiting, letting his senses absorb where he was and who was with him, even though his eyes were closed.

He was startled by the rough, yet wholly familiar voice that spoke to him, though he didn't show it, "You've been a sleep for awhile, Akamaru decided you needed waking up. You shouldn't be napping in the training grounds you know."

Shikamaru opened one eye, turning to where that voice had come from, before he was bombarded by a long lick from Akamaru's tongue, the fur on his muzzle tickling his damp skin and a series of soft whuffling noises from the nosy animal.

The mutt seemed intent on getting his attention, but at the sound of warm laughter he couldn't help but turn his head to see to Kiba laughing, hands curled tight around his stomach as the sound spilled out and around the field. Just seeing that raw, unadulterated, amusement lightening his piercing gaze, his canines on full display as he laughed openly and loudly made Shikamaru's heart thud in his chest. This wasn't what he had been expecting, but it was a pleasant change from the angry, irate and violent person he had been expecting to deal with

His hand came up to rest on Akamaru's head, rubbing at the back of his ears in that hard to reach place that he knew the dog loved. Shikamaru waited patiently for the other man to calm, for the laughter to die away, he noticed that the ache that had been a steady pain in his chest seemed to be easing with Kiba's proximity. Though he found himself slightly amused by the Inuzuka and how he found his own amusement at Shikamaru's expense. He felt Akamaru settle his long body beside him as he watched the other man, and he slowly sat up from his lazy sprawl. He winced as his stomach muscles tightened, though he made no other noise to voice his discomfort.

The large white dog whined quietly and nuzzled at Shikamaru's belly and he carefully pushed the dog away from the tender area, eyes locking with the umber pools and shaking his head slowly at Akamaru. The dog seemed to comprehend and eased back, resting his muzzle on the Nara's thigh instead. Shikamaru could hear Akamaru snuffling quietly at the wounded area, taking in the scent of blood, cotton and the sharp antiseptic even he could still smell.

He wasn't expecting Kiba to slump down behind him, but didn't flinch away as Kiba's back pressed against his own.

"You should rest some more."

Shikamaru could hear clearly how Kiba's voice had sobered, his amusement swept away at the drop of a hat and he sighed. Not wanting to rest his weight against Kiba. He didn't know what to say to the Inuzuka, how to broach the subject that lay so clearly between them.

In the end he didn't need to.

"Shikamaru?"

He looked back over his shoulder to see the edge of Kiba's hood in his vision, the furry rim obscuring anything of his face, "Yeah."

"Sorry."

Shikamaru turned back to Akamaru, rubbing his hand through the thick fur of his ruff as he spoke, drawing comfort from the presence against his leg and the one at his back, "Don't."

"Why?"

He could hear the confusion in Kiba's question, but he never turned around, there was no movement from behind him. He looked intently into to umber eyes, "Troublesome, it wasn't your fault, it was mine – I was the leader. So just don't."

"You think of anything?"

The question surprised him, and he stumbled, "I..."

"No huh, well think about that then. The genius couldn't think of anything else – what does that tell you dumbass?"

Shikamaru tried to explain, to reason out how he could explain the guilt he felt, that he knew that fell squarely on his shoulders. He felt so much and yet couldn't tell Kiba even half of it, "There must have been some..."

"Shut it. There was nothing else – I was an ass about it and you did what you had to do."

Shikamaru sat, mouth tightly sealed as those words sunk in. Kiba was apologising and though he could understand it, he couldn't believe in it. Silence filled the empty training field, the rustle of leaves skittering along the ground as the wind whistle in cool gusts across the open space.

"Thanks, Akamaru wouldn't have survived if..."

Shikamaru looked back momentarily at the clear and concise apology and interrupted before Kiba could finish, "Forget it." He felt the pain of guilt settle over his shoulders like a shroud and it weighed him down, his hands stroked Akamaru's muzzle, and received a lick in return. He wondered if it was his way of saying thank you. He never been licked or approached by the big white dog before and though his size might intimidate some it felt oddly comforting to him.

"Mama won't let me...she's pretty pissed at me, but she said for a Nara – you did good."

Shikamaru snorted softly, women were always capricious, something he could pretty much rely on, "Troublesome woman."

"Yeah."

He heard the faintest hint of amusement in the word and he went to speak, to apologise, to do something but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Get some rest, we'll keep an eye on ya."

He couldn't help but question, hands tightening in the fur under his fingertips, though he was careful to keep his grip loose enough not to harm Akamaru. He done enough damage already, "Why..."

"You should've said you were hurt."

Kiba was always butting in but Shikamaru wasn't angry with him for it, there was nonchalant concern in the Inuzuka's voice that made his heart beat quicken. He knew that the brunet was worried about him to some extent, but he couldn't let himself look any further. He was a realist. He chuckled self deprecatingly, remembering the shock he'd experienced at finding the injury after Tsume's comment, "Can't say I noticed."

"Idiot."

Shikamaru let a small smile tilt his lips at the familiar insult, though it wasn't usually aimed at him – but rather the exuberant blond they both knew. He countered in kind, "Troublesome."

"Sleep ."

He was expecting to be cut off so quickly but he couldn't deny he was tired.

He let his weight ease back, Kiba's slightly broader frame holding his weight easily what he hadn't noticed was that the Inuzuka had turned. He watched as leg's encased in thick cotton bracketed his body, and careful hands held him in place when he went to rise again.

"Sleep, Shikamaru."

That was the first time Kiba had called him by name since that mission, though it was the first time he'd seen him since it made that ache in his chest dissipate slowly but surely as he let his full weight press into Kiba's chest.

Shikamaru felt calloused fingertips ghost under his shirt and across his bandages, but he didn't move, letting Kiba check his belly as he drifted in a haze of almost sleep the scent of dog and wood smoke filled his sense. His eyes felt heavy as Kiba's warmth suffused his back, he felt the tickle of nerves in his stomach but he shoved them away. Kiba was here, he wasn't angry, he was holding him and it felt … nice. And if this was his only opportunity to be held in the Inuzuka's arms he would take it.

That hand shifted, stroking across his forehead and he thought he felt the brush of something softer, warmer against his skin but he wasn't certain.

"I was pretty pissed at you for a while there. You got us home and you gave me what I needed to do it. You're a pretty smart' guy Shikamaru, though, when your all healed up, I'm gonna kick your ass. Fucking smartass, Nara."

Shikamaru chuckled softly at the amused tone, feeling his mind closing down, quietening at the soothing rumble of Kiba's voice, Akamaru's fur under one hand and a calloused palm gripping the other, He spoke drowsily, eyes refusing to open, "Troublesome mutt, your on."

Shikamaru fell asleep to the sound of laughter, the touch of warm calloused hands, soft fur and the scent of Inuzuka Kiba filling his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Test (77)  
Rating: 12 +  
Pairing(s):Shikamaru/Kiba  
Summary: Shikamaru could decide learning some animal first aid would be useful as a team leader and goes to Kiba and his mom and sister to learn it? Could even be that he wants to spend more time with Kiba and it's a good excuse/rationalization for it. Kiba's mom and sister could even see what's going on and encourage him...

Contains [warnings]: BL light  
Author's Notes: For the lovely Kiterie/SumiHatake sequel to Promise.

He stared at the gate resignedly, eyes taking in every detail of the solid oak, pitted with age and if he wasn't mistaken no few kunai cut's. His gaze flickered to the sign at the side, calligraphy scrolling the family name that belonged to this particular compound on a thick white board.

Shikamaru rubbed at the nape of his neck, other hand relaxed on his hip as he sighed, head tilted down as he thought for a moment. He'd been over and over it and there was no other way – but he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to seeing _her_ again. He had a pretty good idea that the woman he was here to see wouldn't have a good reception for him. He'd, however unintentionally, hurt her son after all.

The Nara could hear a lot of ruckus coming from the other side of the gate and he let his hand drop once more, taking a deep fortifying breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slouching comfortably.

"Troublesome."

He didn't want to run into Kiba. He had some things to organise first, so rather than knock at the main gate as he had been planning Shikamaru launched himself up onto the top of the gate and then across a few tiled rooftops to the main house, figuring here or in the kennel's would be the best place to find Inuzuka Tsume.

A few hours and a lot of ribbing and weighty punches later found Shikamaru ankle deep in dog shit. He mumbled quietly as he worked, back aching, feet and ass coated in unmentionables from where he'd walked and slipped a few times before letting chakra flow to his feet to keep him upright.

"Troublesome woman."

The Nara had learnt quickly that the Inuzuka matriarch had an impressive sense of hearing so kept his protests almost silent or in his head. He could understand the woman's actions, hell he was a genius, he'd more than deduced what she'd do to test his will and he was willing to prove to her that what he wanted he would work for, lazy Nara or otherwise.

So she'd directed him to cleaning out the kennels.

He'd felt his stomach revolt at the thought, but figured that she was trying to prove a point. He couldn't really begrudge her that, though it was his point that he was concerned about impressing.

And he would.

He sighed again as he worked the stiff bristle brush across the floor, feeling sorry for any and all who had the luxury of doing this task every day. Thinking on it, this mucking out was something he would have had to do if the deer the Nara watched over were captive animals. He was pretty glad that they were wild, all told. There were currently twelve dogs and two litters in residence and he could safely say he'd never seen so much animal faeces in his life.

He counted down the moment's to his escape from this place, the heat, festering smell and endless ache of newly discovered muscles was making him mourn his time lazing on his favourite hill. He stood up and leant his hands on the end of the long handled brush and surveyed his surroundings, taking in pristine floors that he'd worked over vigorously so Tsume-san wouldn't have reason to make him repeat the task again.

Though the hard work went against his relaxed nature, he felt oddly accomplished by the work. It may be menial and repetitive but he had found after a while he could get lost in the rhythm of it. It was, he thought, a different way of switching off. Though a far less pleasant one than cloud watching.

He leant back and felt his vertebrae pop as he braced one hand in the small of his back, the sound echoing in the quiet corridor. He sighed quietly, going to rub the nape of his neck to ease the tension there when he remembered he was wearing gloves for good reason.

He looked down at his leather bound hands and shook his head, murmuring quietly, "Better get some other clothes if she's gonna keep this up."

"She will you know."

The Nara didn't even twitch at the presence that had appeared in the doorway behind him.

Shikamaru addressed the woman that stood in the doorway without turning around, clearly having been sent to check up on him at Tsume-san's order.

"I didn't think she would."

He stood quiet for a moment, assessing, calculating, the cog's of his mind whirring as he puzzled out the various reasons the other woman would follow her Mother's request.

Shikamaru turned, bracing a hand on his hip, the other remaining on the end of the broom, "Why are you here, Hana-san?"

He watched as that same feral smile curled Kiba's sister's lips, and he filed away the knowledge that that smile seemed to be something inherent in the Inuzuka clan. He waited patiently for her to reply, arms crossed casually across her slender waist. He could see sharp eyes trailing around the kennel and then over him, assessing him and his work, gauging him and he couldn't help but approve.

She was a lot like her Mother.

"You're here because of that mission a few weeks ago, but you're also here because of something else, am I right?"

Shikamaru watched Hana for a moment more, before he nodded his assent.

That smile grew softer, and warmer. "Good."

Shikamaru eyed the woman curiously, eyebrow arching in question, it wasn't quite what he had been expecting, more of a best case scenario really.

"Why?"

"You telling me you can't figure out why we'd be happy you were here for that?" She chuckled darkly and Shikamaru didn't miss the _we_ in her sentence.

He sighed audibly, mind shifting and puzzling and finding that, for once, he wasn't really certain who or what she meant, though he didn't give it away. There were far too many reasons and in some it would mean he'd have to dare to hope and he wasn't ready for that.

He started when a hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

"You'll figure it out. It's not like he could hide it."

Hana's voice was almost conspiratorial as she whispered, winking at him as he turned to look at her as she moved back and headed for the door with a roll of her hips.

Shikamaru huffed quietly, turning back to his work as the brunette slipped out the door she'd entered through.

"Troublesome woman."

He could hear her chuckling as she moved off to wherever she was headed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and set about finishing his task, he still had his normal work to do once he was finished. Though for a few minutes a small smile curled the corner of his lips, perhaps he wasn't alone in enemy territory after all.

Now to figure out whom this _we_ was.

88888

_Two weeks later…_

Shikamaru was tired; he'd stopped for a moment, hand still resting on the bristle brush handle as he settled on his haunches, not wanting to actually sit on the kennel floor. He'd spent a lot of time in the Inuzuka compound over the last two weeks. He knew Tsume-san was testing him, but though he was a patient person, he was getting to the point of exhaustion.

Even Tsunade-sama had commented on the dark circles that he'd forgotten to hide before going on duty. She'd drilled him for answers and though he had avoided some he couldn't avoid them all. The troublesome woman now knew he was training with the Inuzuka's, hopefully she wouldn't interfere, but he wouldn't bet on it.

She was damn nosy for a Hokage.

He sighed quietly, going to rise to his feet when he heard something scuttling across the floor behind him. He pivoted on the balls of his feet, dark eyes looking round and locating the source of the noise, finding a little furry creature that was wobbling towards him as quickly as it could manage.

Shikamaru chuckled as he darted his hand out to stabilise the puppy that was wobbling precariously towards him on unsteady feet. It was still small, little bigger than his palm, though its eyes were open and its tongue lolled from its partially open mouth. He let go and let the puppy trundle forwards, the tiny creature coming to rest its head against him, butting at his thigh like a cat – not a dog.

He reached out and gently pet the tiny mutt, rubbing his long fingers over ears and gently scratching the floppy appendages.

He felt her presence in the doorway; he would know that chakra anywhere, wild and fierce and distinctly Inuzuka.

Shikamaru looked up into the sharp gaze of Inuzuka Tsume, nodding his acknowledgement of her presence.

She smiled, canine's showing as her gaze flitted around the almost clean kennel, "Good job, Nara."

"Hmm."

That piercing gaze came back to rest on him and then down to watch the puppy. He was surprised to hear a tiny whimper from the little beast as it attempted to wiggle forward and duck under his bent knee.

"Che, stupid runt."

Shikamaru looked up at the woman loitering in the doorway and saw something of the Mother in her then, her eyes had softened, mouth dropping into a much gentler smile, though it didn't last under his scrutiny.

He watched as she donned her armour again and that gaze fixed and locked with his own. "Come on, time for some real work."

He knew that she wouldn't acknowledge his work here but he was glad that he could finally escape the constant smell of dog shit that had permeated his clothes and nasal passages for the last two weeks. He pitied anyone this task, but was happy to finally have proven to Tsume-san that he was here for the long haul.

He rose to his feet, knees creaking and popping as he reached his full height, the silly fur ball forgetting its previous fear gambolled a little unsteadily around his feet. He carefully manuevered around the mutt and walked over to put the broom back were he'd found it every day he'd been here.

"Hurry up!"

He sighed and murmured to the puppy running around his feet, "Troublesome, ne?"

Though he got no reply from the happily yipping pup he could clearly here Tsume's reply, "Watch it, Nara. We have a lot to get done. Now shift your ass."

"Hai, Tsume-san."

He rolled his eyes and strode out into the crisp morning air, swallowing down a few deep pulls of sweet, clean air before he was swamped by a pack of wild beasts.

He heard a gruff laugh and recognised it clearly.

"Apparently they like you."

Shikamaru looked up from where he lay amongst numerous snuffling heads, one eye shut as a sandpapery tongue licked his cheek and he winced when one of the canine's barked right next to his ear.

He let out a growl of his own, "Kiba."

He could hear Kiba laughing some more and disentangled himself from where he lay sprawled on the floor of the open courtyard just off the kennels. When he reached his feet he brushed himself down with quick sure strokes, grumbling quietly. When he deduced he wouldn't be getting any cleaner or making any kind of decent impression he looked up to catch the youngest Inuzuka blushing, as his Mother whispered in his ear, an arm slung across broad shoulders bringing Kiba closer in a conspiratorial huddle.

Shikamaru watched fascinated as Kiba's face took on a steadily reddening hue and he gave his Mother a sharp shove, staring at her with horrified embarrassment. The brunet didn't even stop long enough to say goodbye to him.

Shikamaru watched as that flushed visage turned from him and strode off down one of the walkways leading further into the compound. And he felt an ache bloom in his chest as Kiba vanished from sight.

He hadn't spent any time with Kiba since he'd started here and every time they'd almost managed a conversation, Tsume or Hana popped up. He wasn't really sure what Hana was thinking. She had apparently been trying to help things along but in his mind she was causing even more of a rift between them.

Tsume, well, that went without question.

His gaze followed the other man until he disappeared from sight and he turned a furrowed brow on Tsume-san, curious and a little frustrated.

"What did you say to him?"

"None of your business."

He scowled and approached the woman slowly but purposefully, the animals that had swarmed around him backing up quickly as he loomed over the smaller woman, not liking how she had clearly embarrassed her son in public, in front of a friend.

"Do you have something to say, Nara?"

He arched a brow at her, his hands fisting in his pockets as he stared down at Kiba's mother, calculating. He could see the strength and willingness to fight in her ridged, unbending posture, but there was calculation in her gaze.

He leant back, relaxing into a familiar slouch and, as he watched, he saw disappointment darken her gaze.

Shikamaru spoke softly, but firmly as he watched the woman with lazy attentiveness. "Stop testing me to your son's disadvantage. "

He waited for a moment and watched as a fierce smile curled Tsume's lips, before she gestured for him to get closer. He moved forward, mind whirring with thoughts and theories, when she whispered in his ear and completely floored him, "You'll do Nara. You'll need some fight in you to deal with my son."

He felt his cheeks heat, as he pulled back from her and muttered quietly, "Troublesome, woman."

"Precisely."

He looked at Tsume-san with wide eyes and noticed her sharp smile and he couldn't help but chuckle in response. So she was the _we_ Hana spoke off, that made perfect sense and gave him some degree of hope.

"Let's get started before Kiba return's."

He arched a brow at the woman before she gestured to the dog's that were just starting to come back towards them, heads low.

"Training."

Shikamaru sighed.

88888

_One week and a lot of hard work later..._

"Shikamaru you need a break!"

The man in question shook his head, hands comfortably nestled in his pockets, shoulders a little more heavily slumped than normal. He knew his body was suffering, but he was a man and a shinobi – though a lazy one – and he would endure. He needed to learn these things and nothing Ino or Chouji could say that would stop him.

"Mah, Ino stop fussing and go to work."

He caught the concerned frown that dipped her brow and shut the slightly guilty feeling away. Shikamaru knew that his two teammates were concerned but his determination to do this was important to him and he would succeed.

He heard a deep, put upon sigh and felt slightly more relieved. That was the Ino he knew best. He turned to face her when the weight of her hand settled on his forearm, rubbing lightly through his long sleeved uniform shirt.

Looking into aquamarine eye's he saw the concern flash again, but there was something else there too and he wasn't quite certain he wanted to know what it was. It was that same look Ino and Sakura had often shared in their youth when trying to one-up each other over Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and turned to head off in the direction of the Inuzuka compound, lunch was over and he hadn't managed to eat anything – again.

He called back over his shoulder, waving absently, "Whatever you're thinking – don't. Damn troublesome woman."

Shikamaru didn't see Ino smile mischievously, her words a soft whisper, "See you later, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru made sure he had gotten out of Ino's sight before letting his weary body slump as he plodded onwards to his destination. He wasn't looking forward to this today.

Ino and Chouji were right but it was more than just being over worked. He was mentally exhausted to, he was running on little-to-no sleep because his mind was too busy churning over things, his days were full of mission's, work at the Inuzuka compound and then mission room duty or meetings with the Hokage.

He hadn't even managed to find time to cook himself a decent meal in the last few weeks. He felt his stomach gurgle at the thought of food and he shoved the image of a hot roast dinner with all the trimmings aside quickly, not wanting to let his traitorous body get any more bright ideas.

He sighed, a hand exiting his pocket to rub at the nape of his neck were his muscles felt stiff and tight. What he wouldn't give for a hot bath, an early night not plagued by need, frustration and dogs and a good meal.

He looked up as he reached the gates that led into the Inuzuka compound and slowly made his way forward, slipping through the smaller door in the gate and finding his shadow waiting on the other side.

The puppy had been trailing him around the compound ever since he'd moved to working with the dogs, it was still very clumsy on its feet but Shikamaru couldn't help but like the small furry bundle.

He appreciated the constant companion and found that he might understand Kiba a little bit more for the puppy's dogged tenacity.

He leant down, knees cracking as he gently brushed over a silky black furred head, scratching at the base of one long floppy black ear.

"Finally made it then."

Shikamaru looked up at the gruff voice slowly, not wanting to show surprise or his delight at seeing Kiba in what felt like forever. He took in the sight of the brunet stood before him, absorbing every nuance and detail he could.

Thick spikes shining slightly bronze in the afternoon light, sharp eyes, lips stretched in a deliciously seductive smile, toned chest and arms on display through a fishnet shirt which was tucked into tight black jeans and heavy leather boots rather than the traditional issue sandals.

God he looked damn fine and Shikamaru wasn't one to deny it, though he remained outwardly silent, expression neutral – realisation dawning that Kiba looked set to go out on a date, not complete a mission.

He couldn't stop his traitorous mouth from speaking his thoughts, not really wanting the answer, "Kiba, you going somewhere?"

Shikamaru felt a lead ball weigh in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Kiba to answer him, he felt decidedly disheartened by the facts that could be seen so clearly before him. He'd only seen Kiba dressed in that way when he was off duty and doing something with a member of the opposite sex.

Shikamaru's hand came away from the puppy at his feet, eliciting a soft whine from the animal which made Kiba smile.

"She seems pretty taken with you."

Shikamaru nodded absently as he stood, hands disappearing in his pockets once again.

"Yeah, she's been following me around for a while."

He watched Kiba as Kiba watched the small black puppy, a flutter of need rising when those dark eyes settled on him, running over him from top to toes like a physical caress. He wasn't used to the Inuzuka looking at him with any degree of interest, though he couldn't say he didn't hope. But he had figured and refigured out everything and his chance with Kiba was pretty damn slim. He had found himself setting his heart on being Kiba's friend, however painful it may be – being close to him was enough for the analytical Nara.

Shikamaru looked away from that direct gaze, not something he was used to doing, but the way Kiba was staring made him feel exposed somehow. His eyes lifted upwards, the clouds rolling idly across the piercing blue sky calling his name and he let it keep his attention for a few quiet minutes.

He hadn't felt Kiba move, but a hand touched the pale column of his throat and his head rolled forward and stared intently at the Inuzuka, eyebrow arched in question. He didn't mind Kiba's touch, the slightly rough pads of his finger's a pleasant contrast on his skin.

Shikamaru watched, fascinated as a soft, barely perceptible flush filtered into tattooed cheeks and Kiba spoke, his voice thick and husky, "You shouldn't do that."

Shikamaru leant in to the touch at his throat, those finger's curling slightly tighter at his movement, a thumb rubbing idly and making Shikamaru feel warm and strangely comforted by the touch.

Shikamaru took a deep, steadying breath as his heart triple timed it, inhaling the scent of straw, dog's and spices. Shikamaru watched the brunet through heavy-lidded eyes, licking his lips slowly to give them some moisture.

"Why?"

Kiba looked distracted, those sharp eyes growing slightly hazy as he murmured, "It's a sign, ya know?

"Of submission." Shikamaru murmured in response, words slipping free before he could bite his tongue to prevent their escape.

He felt something tingle low in his body and he felt a deep tug in the vicinity of his heart. Shikamaru wanted to reach out and touch Kiba, pull him in close. He could feel the heat inside himself but he didn't know, couldn't know without Kiba saying something, that it was returned. He wasn't sure Kiba even understood his actions.

Was he just drawn to the accidental display of submission?

Shikamaru pulled away, head coming up as he stepped back, he felt finger's squeeze gently around his throat and then release as Kiba too moved back.

"I..."

"Nara!"

Shikamaru looked over Kiba's shoulder to see Tsume coming down one of the walkways and heading in their direction. He nodded in acknowledgement of her call and went to step around Kiba to find a hand firmly curled around his bicep.

"Oi, Nara your late!"

Shikamaru looked down at Kiba's face, noting the complete change in expression, the soft, hazy look long gone, making Shikamaru wonder if it had all been in his head as so many things seemed to be at the moment. In its place was a rather fierce grimace.

"Kiba?"

He watched as the brunet's eyes flickered to his own briefly before he turned to face the imposing image of his Mother. Shikamaru watched, mildly astonished as Tsume came to a halt a few feet away from them, eyes riveted on her son.

"What are you doing here Kiba? I thought you were off to see Hinata?"

Shikamaru watched the scene through unblinking eyes, that weight filling his stomach again at Tsume's words.

"I was."

"Well then."

"I'm taking him with me."

Shikamaru arched a brow as Kiba slightly tilted his head in his direction.

"Is that so? Doesn't look like he had any plans on doing anything of the sort. There's work to be done."

"Not today."

With that last statement Shikamaru felt a tug on his arm and was forcibly turned around, catching what he was sure was the flash of Tsume's canines as she smiled, as he was dragged back the way he'd come.

Shikamaru tried to talk to the clearly irritated man, pulling him along, "Kiba."

"Not one word."

The ferocity of that clipped tone didn't deter Shikamaru. "But..."

"Not - one."

Shikamaru sighed audibly, before speaking more firmly – he would not be dragged around like this.

"Enough. "

Shikamaru watched as Kiba stopped, that hand never letting go, but squeezing gently as the brunet looked up at him from under furrowed brows, lip being worried between sharp teeth.

"Troublesome."

It was odd to Shikamaru how that one word seemed to lighten the Inuzuka's expression and he felt something tight in his chest ease.

"No more than you."

Shikamaru's lips quirked up in response.

Kiba released Shikamaru's arm and settled in to walk beside him instead of trying to drag him along at break neck speed.

Shikamaru wasn't actually sure if he wanted the Inuzuka to let go, though it wasn't skin on skin, the feel of Kiba's hand curled tightly around his arm was a pleasant sensation. That thought alone caused a tingle across the skin of his throat, were calloused fingers had squeezed gently.

He felt his body stir with interest and pushed all those moments into one of his mental filing cabinets, he would take it out again later to analyse and enjoy, to his own detriment he was certain.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, fists clenched lightly to stop himself from reaching out and touching Kiba in return.

He sighed, resigned as they walked in silence, knowing he wouldn't be heading any were the troublesome man beside him didn't want to go. He'd spent so much time learning and working, he hadn't had time to actually spend with Kiba and he had missed this greatly.

It wasn't like they'd spent hours together before, but at least once a week the Inuzuka had found him sprawled out on his favourite hill and taken up residence beside him. Shikamaru had noticed that it had started after that day Kiba had found him after the mission, when he had so carefully held him as he'd slept.

Talking or not talking didn't matter.

It was a comfortable silence or an open and interesting conversation. The time spent that way were some of Shikamaru's favourites. It brought back memories of quieter days spent on the hill after a day at the Academy or after a low level mission. Those kinds of days were long gone and though he knew it foolish to want them back sometimes, he understood it too.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tan hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey, away with the fairies again, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru scowled and looked up at his long term crush… no he supposed obsession was closer to the truth and sighed.

"Thinking."

He watched as Kiba's lip twisted into what he would never admit was a pout. "You do that far too much. Ain't I interesting enough to keep your attention?"

Shikamaru frowned and stared at the brunet for a moment trying to decipher just what he meant by that, if there was any insinuation in his words. When Kiba grinned, that toothy smile, canines flashing and a mischievous glint in his eyes Shikamaru relaxed and eased back into his customary slouch, smiling.

"Troublesome. You're almost as bad as a woman."

He watched, delighted as that pulled a rise out of Kiba. The brunet stared for a minute then snarled, that fierce light glowing in his gaze as he defended his manhood.

Shikamaru already knew that Kiba was a man. He had seen those tight muscles, firm ass and heard that rough raspy bedroom voice, not to mention the sizeable package Kiba had to offer, glimpsed briefly in the communal baths that had made his cheeks burn and his mouth go dry.

They continued bantering back and forth as they walked along the streets of Konoha. Kiba had finally deciding that Shikamaru owed him lunch for some reason or another and they dipped under an awning and entered a familiar restaurant that did a delicious barbeque served on sizzling hot plates.

Shikamaru sighed quietly at Kiba.

They had been sat in the restaurant for fifteen minutes, having ordered and now waiting on their food. But, for some reason Shikamaru couldn't fathom, Kiba had said very little since entering the establishment. It was odd and mildly irritating to the normally placid Nara. That he had changed from the ever talkative and abruptly spoken Inuzuka he knew, to this quiet, almost contemplative person. It made him wonder idly if he was sat with a clone.

When Kiba glanced up at the stressed sigh, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, words staying locked behind slightly flattened lips.

Shikamaru watched with interest as Kiba shifted nervously in his seat, rubbing at his nape, folding then unfolding his arms. He rolled his eyes at the Inuzuka's antics, before murmuring so that only Kiba would hear him, "Spit it out."

Startled brown eyes looked into his own and he waited as Kiba shifted again, seeming to settle as his eyes shifted away before returning to his gaze. Shikamaru hadn't quite figured out what was causing this reaction in the Inuzuka but he had a few ideas – none of them good. Unfortunately, until Kiba spoke, he couldn't do anything to quell the unease the brunet's jitters were causing in him either.

His stomach was knotting and unknotting itself continuously, making him feel vaguely nauseous. For once he didn't want to be the patient man; he wanted this – whatever this was – to be dealt with so he could go back to just existing day-to-day.

"You need to stop, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba curiously, having grown slightly distracted by the thoughts and sensation's spinning through his body like a kaleidoscope. He thought for a moment, mind pulling away from extraneous tasks and ideas blooming and shrivelling in his mind to focus on Kiba.

His head tilted slightly, a furrow dipping his brow as he processed those words. "Stop what exactly?"

He watched Kiba's gaze grow intense, that famed ferocity spilling forth and threatening to make Shikamaru shiver.

He liked this side of Kiba – his intensity was compelling. Not to mention hot.

Kiba snorted, "You know what Nara. I may not be the smartest tack in the draw but I ain't an idiot."

Shikamaru snorted at the return of Kiba's brash way of speaking, pleased but still processing what Kiba was suggesting. "You are implying then that I stop training with your Mother. Why – it is not your concern."

Kiba growled low and it sent heat unfurling in Shikamaru's gut, though he kept that heat from colouring his cheeks or quickening his breath.

"You're running yourself into the ground idiot. Why wouldn't I care about that?"

Shikamaru arched a brow at Kiba's words, comprehension filtering past the cloud of need. "What has my lack of sleep to do with you?"

Kiba snorted again, those canines flashing between slightly parted lips. "Someone's gotta tell you to give it a rest when you look as though you're falling asleep on your feet. On toppa that you stink."

Shikamaru's eyes widened at this last comment, confusion curling his lips in distaste, irritation shoving arousal aside. "Beg pardon."

"As you should. You gotta eat – idiot. What you're eating right now isn't food, you reek and you expect an Inuzuka not to notice? Thought you were a genius, hmmm?"

Shikamaru frowned before he leant back in his seat, quickly going over Kiba's words, assessing and finding something small and warm blooming in his chest, like a frozen bud finally being touched by the sun. His gaze lifted to Kiba, seeing the intensity and care written in his features and surprised at the raw emotion showing.

"You telling me you were worried Kiba?"

Shikamaru watched as the slightest hint of red covered Kiba's cheeks as he snorted in response, voice slightly rough, "Che, nah – worried about a lazy Nara? Not likely. "

Kiba had paused and Shikamaru waited, seeing clearly that there was more he wanted to say.

"Mamma – she said you should come an' eat with us as you keep staying so damn late. Probably didn't wanna put up with your stench anymore."

Shikamaru took that for what it was as Kiba's sharp gaze landed on his face and stayed there. That concern still lingering. Shikamaru knew, and he believed Kiba did too, that he could see through the Inuzuka's words and it made him feel wanted. Welcome by the Inuzuka's.

He hadn't felt that before. Perhaps he'd passed Tsume's tests and the real work could start, but he couldn't seem to mind that at the moment, gaze locked with Kiba's.

Shikamaru gave a small smile and watched as Kiba's lips split into a grin before he leant forward over the table. "Means you gotta put up with Mamma and Hana though."

Kiba chuckled and the Nara sighed audibly, "Guess I can put up with a few more troublesome woman."

"Che, that's not nice Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned to find Ino stood beside him a smile tilting her lips even as she tried to frown in disapproval. He felt heat fill his cheeks and turned a quick glance on Kiba who had relaxed back in his seat, arms across his chest, smirk still in place.

"You lot are far too adept at conspiracies, ne."

He was happy to hear them all laugh, Chouji's deep rumble sounding from around the corner alongside Hinata's soft feminine laughter. He budged a little begrudgingly around so he was seated next to Kiba instead of across from him, Chouji, Ino, Hinata and the ever quiet Shino slipping in at various places around the booth.

Shikamaru relaxed back into the cushions of his seat, watching as lively chatter filled the air littered with occasional laughter. He couldn't help but feel content as he watched his team and Kiba's interacting. He glanced sideways at Kiba, murmuring so only the brunet beside him would hear him, "You planned all this?"

Kiba's smile showed off sharp canines and his voice was like velvet over his skin, "Yep."

Shikamaru couldn't help but admire that confident, though monosyllabic response.

"Troublesome mutt."

Kiba looked over at him then, grin getting smaller as a more serious expression filtered over his features, a furrow appearing between his brow.

"What is it Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes almost glared at Shikamaru and the Nara could see tension lifting the Inuzuka's shoulders.

"You don't need to take care of Akamaru."

Shikamaru looked on in mild surprise then rolled his eyes, gaze steady as he watched Kiba's gaze narrow with irritation. Not wanting to go through the trouble of having Kiba blow up at him and go through the torture of not seeing him all over again Shikamaru explained quickly, "That isn't it."

Kiba's brow quirked and Shikamaru could see his immediate aggression easing away.

"Akamaru is a member of any team he's on. The fact that only you would know how to help him is a weakness. If anything happened to the Inuzuka on the team who would be able to help Akamaru then, ne?"

Shikamaru watched as Kiba's gaze slid away, brows furrowing with concentration and the Nara restrained his lips from curling into a smile when Kiba's teeth worried his lip, turning it a rosy red. When those direct eyes looked back at him again he could see that Kiba understood and that smile was burgeoning on his lips once more. "Makes sense yo. S'what Hokage-sama said to Mamma. "

It was Shikamaru's turn to look surprised, eyebrows arched before furrowing, mind running ten-to-the-dozen as he processed that news. He sighed, relaxing beside Kiba once more gaze turning quickly to see that his friends were still talking animatedly between themselves, "Troublesome women.

Rich laughter filled their both and Shikamaru watched as Kiba tilted his head back and guffawed loudly, eyes squeezed shut, canines flashing – but most importantly and likely unknown to the Inuzuka – throat exposed and open. Shikamaru's mouth went a little dry at the sight, heart thudding hard.

Shikamaru felt heat flood his cheeks when Kiba looked over at him with raw amusement and focus. "Don't I know it."

Shikamaru chuckled quietly, quickly getting his emotions under control as he settled himself in to the chair beside Kiba. He wasn't sure when it happened, but Kiba's thigh brushed again his own and Shikamaru couldn't help but slump and feel the warmth of Kiba's body filter through his thin cotton trousers.

He started when he felt hot breath tickle his ear and stir the few loose wisps of hair there. He didn't move, inhaling the familiar scent of dry straw, dogs and the wild – Kiba.

"Thanks for thinking of Akamaru."

Shikamaru shivered at the feel of hot breath, husky words and heat tingling across his skin. Not able to say anything for a few moments as he tried to get an intelligible tongue back in his head.

"Welcome."

Kiba chuckled and Shikamaru felt his brain take a vacation at the throaty sound. That voice was a gift and a curse in his book but he wouldn't give it up for the world. That Kiba had shown interest in him made him happy.

Whether the Inuzuka's intentions were for more than friendship for once Shikamaru didn't think on it, choosing instead to allow a little time to pass in good company. Thoughts of his own expectations, wants and needs left for later musing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Academy Day or Shikamaru's Holiday

Author: TheaBlackthorn

Word Count:

Summary: Kiba arranges for Shikamaru to take a week off.

Notes: A gift for the lovely Kiterie/SumiHatake for her birthday.

Shikamaru came awake to the feel of something hot and wet on his cheek, when he tried to lift his body up to roll away a weight kept him pinned in place and he dropped back to the mattress with a heavy thump and a deep sigh.

He peeked open one eye, squinting as light hit his retina just before slamming it closed as a wet nose and long pink tongue dragged from the tip of his nose up to his forehead. He released a disgruntled sound and reared back to avoid another wet lick.

He groaned softly as the sound of quiet laughter filling the room. Shikamaru tugged the duvet higher on his body, dislodging the beast that pinned the sheets and causing her to whimper softly before sitting up to face the doorway and the sound of his father's amused laughter.

He ran a hand over saliva-dampened skin with a resigned sigh. Today was going to be one of those days – Shikamaru had no doubt, even as a soft furry body crawled into his lap and snuffled happily.

He eyed his Father as he leaned against the doorframe, brow rising in question as his hand lifted to rest on a silky dark head, rubbing unconsciously behind long floppy black ears.

"Kiba came, dropped her off a good...," Shikaku glanced out the window before continuing, "...few hours ago."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he mulled that over for a moment, eyes glancing sideways to see that it was well after midday and his alarm had been set to wake him at six this morning. He groaned, hand running over his face again and peaking over his hand to eye his Father, "She's gonna kill me isn't she?"

"If the she you refer to is Tsunade-sama – perhaps. If you mean your Mother, then I would thank your friend because he sweet talked her something fierce before he disappeared out the door."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open, surprise written in every line of his face as his Father spoke once more, amusement clear in his tone, "Precisely – that ones got a way with women. Though considering Tsume-san it's not surprising. He's got to have learned a few ways around his Mama by now."

Shikamaru's lip twitched up into a smile, hand dropping back to the sheets, "Yeah, sounds like Kiba alright."

He looked down at the puppy sprawled across his lap, recently docked tail wagging back and forth as two soulful brown eyes gazed up at him. He chuckled softly, and rubbed soft ears again. "Kiba say why he left her here? I told him I had to work the Academy over the next week." Shikamaru didn't look up at his Father, content to just stroke soft fur and listen to what the old man had to say.

"Said something about you not having to work the week and to take care of her instead. Oh and he told me to tell you to stay away from the compound – Mama's orders don't ya know." Shikaku grinned and Shikamaru caught it from the corner of one eye.

He watched quietly as his Father walked further into the room, bending at the waist to rub a large hand over the pup's small body. She was only a few month's old but she'd grown pretty fast.

"You know she sat outside your door for hours, just looking at it, tail wagging. Didn't make a peep of sound either – was like she knew not to disturb you."

He caught his Father's gaze and shrugged nonchalantly, "She's an Inuzuka pup. I expect Kiba gave her some simple orders before he left."

"Maybe, though she came down just before you woke up and watched me quietly, head cocked in that odd way dogs have. Made me follow her back up here too."

Shikamaru arched a brow at his Father, and then looked down at the pup happily sucking up their attention and he smiled. "She's a bit of a handful this one."

"Little missies like her are well worth it."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "Like Mom?"

Shikaku barked a laugh before coughing into his fist, "Don't you let her hear you say that." He grumbled quietly, "Ain't worth my life – troublesome woman."

Shikamaru smiled crookedly and nodded, watching as his Father rose and slipped on silent feet to the door. Just before Shikaku walked through the open doorway into the hall Shikamaru called out a question, "Do you know were Kiba's gone off to?"

Shikamaru watched as his Father turned, lips curved in a knowing smile that pulled his scars tight over skin, "That I do."

"Academy?"

"Yep."

"Tell Mom I'm heading out in a few." Shikamaru slid to the edge of the bed, carefully lifting the armful of fur and setting her beside him as he slipped bare feet to floor and shivered at the change in temperature.

"You going to take her with you?"

Shikamaru glanced at the pup, those eyes gazing at him longingly and tongue lolling gently. "Guess so."

Shikamaru didn't here his Father disappear down the hall till he shut a door on the ground level, looking for his Mother. He glanced at the pup and chuckled, "Best get dressed then. Let's see what Kiba's managed to get himself into this time – troublesome."

The pup sneezed and Shikamaru chuckled, "Precisely."

88888

Kiba stood stock still, uncertainty running rife in his brain as he eyed the dozen or so nin in front of him.

He took a deep breath, fingers twitching minutely as the children of Umino Iruka's class looked at him in absolute silence and perfect focus. Shit. What the hell had he been thinking to take on a class from the academy?

He knew exactly what or more precisely who he'd been thinking of – Shikamaru.

Over the last two month's he had seen Shikamaru run himself into the ground, running shift's at the Mission Room, helping out in Tsunade-sama's office, doing missions of his own and then coming over to the Compound to train with his Mother.

The normally lazy nin was completely missing and he'd grown increasingly distressed by the dark circles that never seemed to disappear from under Shikamaru's eyes. He had never seen the Nara work so hard.

Kiba had caught sight of Shikamaru walking back from the Compound a few days before, shoulders deeply slumped, hands shoved in pocket's as he made a slow walk home and something had shifted inside Kiba. A decision thought of then made in an instant.

Shikamaru needed a break.

And that's how he found himself stood in front of twelve pre-gennin just itching to run him ragged. He sighed quietly, thinking on what Iruka had told him earlier before he'd departed for his mission, _"Don't show weakness, be firm but fair and teach them what you know."_

Alright for him to say that but this was Kiba's first classroom assignment. He knew Shikamaru had done numerous stints in the Academy; apparently the lazy genius was pretty good at teaching once he got going. So he considered for a few moments, eyes glancing from student to student as he went through their names in his head from the lesson plan Iruka had given him.

What would Shikamaru do?

88888

Shikamaru watched from the hallway as Kiba stood strangely motionless in front of the Academy students as though he were caught in a jutsu and he felt concern rise as he took a step forward and a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Do not interfere, Nara-san."

He looked to his left to see Daikoku-sensei beside him, watching Kiba through the glass doors. The teacher had been one of his own instructors at the academy in his pre-genin and gennin days.

Shikamaru's gaze was drawn away from the other sensei and back to Kiba, watching him closely for a few moments seeing brow furrowing, that familiar grin curling his lips displaying a sharp canine and he felt something stir in his belly at the sight.

"Told you, we just needed to give him time to find his feet. It's pretty strange how so many of Umino-sensei's students make good teachers but I had no doubts when Hokage-sama said there would be a change in the roster for the week." With that said Daikoku slapped him lightly on the back and disappeared down the corridor, likely returning to his own class of hellions.

Shikamaru nodded, turning away from the retreating man to watch Kiba quietly, "Pretty surprising alright."

He glanced down at the pup sat quietly at his feet and went to walk out into the yard the soft clicking of claws the only sound as she followed him. Where they were heading would offer a much more strategic position to watch the classroom from and not get caught.

He was curious to see just what Kiba would do even though Kiba had meant for him to get some rest, he found watching the Inuzuka far more interesting and technically he was resting.

88888

Kiba grinned at the kids, the motion all teeth and he watched with some pleasure as they settled back in their seats. He lifted fingers to lips and blew two sharp whistles, turning his sharp gaze back to the class just as a paper spit ball was about to let fly.

He pinned Konohamaru with his eyes and watched the boy flush and put the improvised weapon on the desk. Kiba chuckled as Akamaru came bounding up and through the open window, the large dog earning a collective gasp from the class.

Kiba patted Akamaru's head as he came to settle at his feet, looking at the numerous kids with interest, tongue lolling from his mouth as he panted leaning into Kiba's touch for a good scratch.

"Right then, time to start. I think I let ya stare long enough, ne?"

Kiba turned to the black chalk board and quickly scripted down his name and the purpose of the class for the morning, turning just in time to catch Konohamaru reaching for the straw he'd put down moments before. He arched a brow and the boy pouted, looking sideways away from his gaze.

Kiba looked around the rest of the class, noting the notebooks and pencil's littered about desk's ready for use, "Alright you little monsters, my names Inuzuka Kiba, this here's Akamaru. We're gonna be teaching ya for the week as Umino-sensei's on a mission."

He caught sight of a hand at the back and recognised the pale eyed girl as Hinata's little sister Hanabi Hyuuga. "Yes, Hanabi?"

He watched the slight flush tint her cheek's even as her stern expression remained unwavering, "Nara-san was supposed to be teaching us this week."

Kiba nodded and addressed the rest of the kid's hand still petting Akamaru's broad head, "Thas' true but Nara-san is having a short break and ya get me instead."

He looked around the room, catching gazes and taking the time to see everyone in the room, he'd already absorbed their scents so he knew he wouldn't lose any of them if they tried to play hooky.

"Okay then, time ta learn a little bit more about clans and bloodlines." He nodded down at the large dog beside him as he spoke, "So tell me whatcha know about my clan."

"You're an Inuzuka, sensei."

Kiba chuckled softly, turning to face Udon,"Yes, what else?"

"Inuzuka's train ninja dogs." Kiba looked up at Konohamaru having recognised the voice and nodded his assent and from there on out there were a few more suggestions and comments and it was clear that the young Sarutobi was leader of the class.

The morning went on like that, Kiba putting up various clan's and getting the children to tell him what they knew and filling in other details that he had learnt as he'd grown up with a variety of the large clans and unique bloodlines.

He was pleased and happy to break for lunch, the children swarming forward and tentatively petting Akamaru who took the touches with obvious pleasure before they all ran outside to eat and play for an hour before classes resumed.

Kiba lifted his own lunch from the desk draw and motioned to Akamaru, "Ya coming with me?" Kiba smiled as the big dog lay down on his belly, giving a large, jaw cracking yawn before settling in for a nap behind the desk.

"Alright buddy." Kiba leaped up onto the sill of the window and then out into the sunshine, squinting at the bright light that flooded his vision. It really was a beautiful day and he considered spending the afternoon outside training with the kids. He remembered spending lots of sunny afternoons in weapons practice.

He lifted his head; eyes closed as the sun beat down on skin and sighed softly, various scents drifting to his nose. He grinned as he located a more familiar scent, one that he'd caught from inside the Academy earlier but had feigned ignorance about.

He made a beeline for the tall oak that sat at the edge of the school training ground and quickly strode from ground to trunk coming to a halt alongside a wide branch that was occupied by one Shikamaru Nara and the tiny black pup he'd left at the Nara house earlier that day.

Kiba watched as the other man breathed steadily in and out, eyes closed and face lax in sleep and he smiled, fingers itching to reach out and shift the lone strand of hair that had escaped Shikamaru's normally meticulously maintained hair. Instead he leant forward, noting curious dark eyes watching from Shikamaru's lip and wuffled softly at the pup who returned his call with a soft snuffle.

Kiba leant in and whispered huskily in Shikamaru's ear, "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty."

Kiba guffawed loudly as Shikamaru shot awake, hands reaching for kunai as he tried in vain to balance on the branch with the additional weight of the pup in his lap. She didn't make a sound but Kiba grabbed hold of Shikamaru to help him regain his balance, calloused hands coming into contact with the warm skin of his bared arms.

Kiba felt heat swirl in his belly but he pushed it down, in favour of teasing the Nara, "Never known ya to sleep so soundly."

Kiba smirked as Shikamaru's cheeks flushed an interesting shade of red before he regained a bit more of his normal nonchalance, "Che, troublesome mutt."

Kiba grinned showing teeth as he finally removed his hands from Shikamaru's arms, running them down to elbows before letting go, enjoying the small touch. "That's my job!" Kiba said cheerily before turning to pet the puppy's velvety dark head speaking to the little one with warmth and affection, "Ya been keeping an eye on him for me, ne."

The puppy barked and Kiba smiled tenderly, she was a very sweet tempered dog.

Unfortunately it was unlikely she would be trained to be a nin-dog due to her size. But he had his own plans for her and he'd managed to rest his Mother into helping him with it, though he'd had to do the woman a few favours in return. He had sighed, growled and then given in to his Mama's demands because in truth he really wanted this.

He looked up at Shikamaru again when he made a soft sound under his breath that made Kiba's groin tighten and his heart double time, but he remained easy going on the exterior. "What'sa matter Shika, ya supposed to be taking some time out, not follow me around."

He watched Shikamaru flush again and couldn't help but enjoy teasing the Nara as he mumbled that familiar word once again, "Troublesome."

Kiba smiled before cocking his head and turning to look up through the canopy, a grin splitting his features when he saw the wealth of blue sky dappled with clouds. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and tugged gently, "Come on, we're gonna get ya being all lazy again in no time."

Kiba laughed as Shikamaru huffed but acquiesced to his constant pull, mumbling inaudible words under his breath which Kiba was certain had something to do with his being a pushy bastard.

Kiba watched from the corner of his eye as Shikamaru lifted the pup with one arm and jumped from the branch, landing on slightly bended knees as he himself dropped to the ground, quickly moving forward and motioning to Shikamaru to follow as he placed the pup on the floor.

The pair trailed Kiba back into the Academy to a stairwell that led up to the unused flat top roof. Kiba stepped up to the door and flung it open with a grin as he looked back at Shikamaru, "Ta da! I know it ain't a nice grassy hill but I gotta stay around the Academy grounds for class this afternoon." He brushed the back of his head, fingering unruly brown spikes with chagrin as he spoke.

He looked up at the sound of a soft sigh and the look of warmth that filled Shikamaru's usually bored gaze made something melt inside him. He smiled slowly, something less cocky and more pleased than the normal shit eating grin he sported, "Good idea then?"

Shikamaru stepped past him and he watched as the sun hit lightly tanned skin and Shikamaru's eyes slid closed as the breeze ruffled his ponytail. His words were a soft sigh of sound filled with a contentment and ease he hadn't heard from Shikamaru in a while, "Yeah."

Kiba followed the Nara out onto the sun warmed concrete, waiting for the man to settle himself and offering to split his bento box lunch, "Mama's cooking's not half bad – ya might like it."

Shikamaru arched a brow at that and Kiba chuckled but offered the bento box anyway, smiling as Shikamaru cautiously took a bite of the tempura he'd selected. Brow's rose then fell and a soft hum of approval filled the air, "That's pretty good, better than Mother makes."

Shikamaru glanced around and back at him and Kiba chuckled, "She ain't here to hear ya say it."

He watched shoulders slump and a small smile curve thin lips and he sighed, easing back on his hands as Shikamaru ate a few more mouthful's the pup edging steadily closer, nose working a mile a minute.

Kiba reached a hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a handful of dog treats he carried around for Akamaru, "Real food ain't no good to ya yet. And no tellin' Akamaru I gave ya some of his treats." Kiba feigned a glare at the pup as she yipped happily and he heard a warm husky laugh taint the air.

He glanced up at Shikamaru to catch him with a look of happiness and ease on his face, the furrow in brow and dark bag's under his eyes less noticeable for the moment.

The bento was quickly finished, the pup snuffling at Kiba's pockets for more treats which he relented and proffered up to Shikamaru's amusement. What seemed to be by mutual agreement they both settled down on the ground, Shikamaru laying out so his head was at a level with Kiba's stomach making them into a T shaped formation. They lay like that for a short time, enjoying the almost quiet; the muted sound of the kid's coming up from below. Kiba tucked his arms under his head as he stared up at the bright blue sky dotted with clouds shifting and rolling slowly by.

He could see to some extent why Shikamaru enjoyed just lazing about under the sun to watch the clouds drift by, it was kinda soothing not having to do anything.

"Why did you take my shift at the Academy?"

Kiba shrugged knowing that Shikamaru would ask eventually, but at least his voice sounded content, a slow easy drawl of sound that he found soothing. "Cos ya needed a break and ya weren't gonna give yourself one."

He heard Shikamaru scoff and he had an image of the disgruntled man, arms crossed as he leant against the doorframe to the kennel back at the Compound. The Nara had denied he'd needed a break then and Kiba had decided then and there that it would take the Hokage's orders to make Shikamaru rest.

So Kiba had done just that.

_He stood in front of the Hokage fidgeting every now and then as he waited for her to finish whatever paperwork that was sprawled across her desk. He was so busy waiting, nerves twisting and churning that he started when she cleared her throat and arched a brow in his direction._

"_Do I have your attention now Kiba?"_

_Kiba had the grace to look embarrassed as he looked directly at the Hokage, taking in the buxom woman, her gaze direct and seemingly curious. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_He watched her smile slightly, "Oddly polite of you? What can I help you with today; you're not due to go out on a mission for a few weeks yet."_

_Kiba scratched the back of his head absently, the hood of his jacket draped across his shoulders as he gave the rather imposing woman a small smile, "Ahhh, yeah. I ...well ya see...I..."_

_He'd looked away but up again as Tsunade sighed and arched a brow, "Spit it out, I still have a lot of paperwork to do."_

_Kiba balled up his courage and hope and let the words fill the quiet, "I want to work at the Academy." He stumbled, realising he hadn't really explained what he was trying to say, "Ah that is, next week Shikamaru's due to be working there and I want to go in his place."_

_He chanced a glance up from where his hands were fisted before him in an attempt not to fidget like a disobedient child and caught the faintest hint of a grin curling the Hokage's lips before it was gone again. _

"_Oh and why is that?"_

_Kiba looked down again before standing up, he was an adult, a shinobi and his friend needed this. He shouldn't be acting like a teenager about to get a scolding, "He needs a break Hokage-sama."_

"_Then why are you talking to me about it, he could refuse if he wished."_

_Kiba was now certain the woman was trying to drag this out and he felt something firm in his stomach, back straightening further, chest puffing out, "He's stubborn Hokage-sama. I don't believe he'd take a break unless ya made him."_

"_He has been rather motivated of late."_

_Kiba started to speak again before his voice trailed off, brow furrowing as the sight of Shikamaru's slumped form filled his mind, "Yeah but it ain't doin' him any good, he just..."_

"_He just what..." Was that a note of sympathy he could hear in Tsunade's tone? He wasn't sure but he thought perhaps it was._

_Kiba looked into aquamarine coloured eyes, focused, determined, Shikamaru needed his help – whether he wanted it or not. "He's exhausted and he won't stop or rest at all."_

_Kiba watched the Hokage nod in agreement, a small smile curling her lips, "Ahhh..."_

_She paused and Kiba waited, "Does Tsume-san know your here?"_

_Kiba had been waiting for that one. Everyone and their Mother knew that nothing happened in the Inuzuka compound without his Mother's say so. She had been the first person he'd talked to. Though he had to admit he'd been a tad reluctant. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I asked Mama before I came to you. It would just cause problems if I didn't. She said I could have the week. I think she's been a bit concerned for him to – in her own way. Ya know how she is."_

"_That is true Kiba." He couldn't help but give Tsunade a toothy grin, when she agreed with him._

_He stepped forward as he spoke, curious and now far more hopeful than he had been when heading over here. "Would it be a problem Hokage-sama?"_

_He watched her shuffle a few papers, selecting one and drawing it to the top. "No, it might actually do the children some good to have a different teacher sometimes."_

_Kiba's head tipped to the side, pondering for a moment, "Whose class is it?"_

"_Iruka-sensei's." There, that elusive grin he'd thought he'd seen only a handful of time's before. There Hokage wasn't half as benign as they thought – she had a sadistic streak._

_Kiba swallowed and chuckled nervously, "Ahhh... it would be the problem class – just like us."_

_Kiba watched the Tsunade nod in agreement, an almost wistful look entering her gaze, "Hai, Iruka-sensei always gets them – he's good at understanding kids and surprisingly enough Shikamaru's the same."_

_Kiba straightened, chest puffing out hands behind his back, "Then I hope I can live up to your expectations, Hokage-sama."_

_She heard her chuckle, a warm sound that few seemed to hear from the normally imposing woman that ruled their village, "Alright, Kiba I assign you this mission. Though you will have to tell Shikamaru." Tsunade-sama had smiled at that and he felt foreboding swell, would Shikamaru be angry?_

_Kiba nodded curtly, "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

"_You're dismissed; do not be late to class on Monday."_

"_Hai!" _

_He turned and walked to the door but halted and looked back over his shoulder when she called, "Thank you, Kiba."_

"_Not a problem, Hokage-sama." She nodded and he opened the door._

Kiba shook his head, spikes swaying as he did so, smile twisting his lips as he looked over at Shikamaru to see him resting comfortably one arm tucked under his head to keep it from the cool concrete. He settled back and strangely enough Shikamaru didn't say anything else excepting his decision easily, which just proved Kiba's point – well, to him at least. Shikamaru did need a break though he'd never admit it.

He shifted a few times before turning his gaze upwards, finding it odd that he was grateful for his training that he could find the rough concrete so comfortable – most wouldn't. He wasn't really certain how long they lay there like that, but he got lost in the comfortable sound of Shikamaru's breathing in his ear, the warm sun on his skin and clouds floating past overhead.

He was startled and shot up from his comfortable position looking around frantically before hearing Shikamaru's lazy drawl, "It's the school bell."

Kiba had the good grace to feel embarrassed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Rather than getting up and turning around Kiba shifted onto his knees and turned facing Shikamaru and leant over hands settling on the rough concrete either side of Shikamaru's head as he hovered upside over his face.

Kiba chuckled at Shikamaru's slightly widened eyes, realising he'd startled the unflappable Nara. "I gotta get ta class. Why don't you stay here and enjoy the quiet for a bit." He gave Shikamaru a toothy grin. As he shifted and drew himself up onto his haunches' he purposefully rubbed over the skin of Shikamaru's throat before drawing himself up to his feet.

He turned quickly, enjoying the slight tingle of sensation that tickled along the skin that had touched Shikamaru's and he hummed, rubbing them together almost wistfully as he strode across the rooftop. He paused at the door, calling back over his shoulder, "Why don't ya spend some time thinking up a name."

Kiba turned to glance at Shikamaru seeing he'd sat up and had a hand pressed to his throat were he'd stroked him. He grinned gave the Nara a toothy grin and nodded in the pup's direction, her small body pressed all along Shikamaru's thigh, "She needs one and I think she's appreciate ya given her a name."

With that he saluted Shikamaru with, hands disappearing into his pockets after opening the door and disappearing into its dark shadows. Kiba couldn't help but feel chuffed with himself, "Well played if I do say so myself."

88888

Shikamaru hadn't been able to shake the feeling of calloused fingertips on skin as he'd walked back to his house when the pup had started to whine. He kept stroking the spot Kiba had touched, a small smile tilting his lips when he did. He walked through the door with the pup in tow dancing around his feet as if she knew what was happening next.

He looked up from her prancing to see his Father in the kitchen, mug of coffee steaming in front of him. He could hear his Mother in the attached utility, stomping and murmuring quietly and he looked over at his Father with mild amusement twinkling in his gaze, "Laundry?"

"Yep."

"Ahhh."

Shikamaru kept quiet as he walked a bit further into the kitchen, the pup almost tripping over his feet in her excitement and he chided gently, "Troublesome."

His Father laughed and he looked up at him curiously, "Ya know what Kiba left for her to eat old man?"

"Old man indeed! Have a look in the cupboards over there."

Shikamaru followed his Father's direction, walking past the round pine table were the older man sat to the row of cupboards along the side wall. He listened to Shikaku talk as he went, brow furrowing at his words, "You know that's a lot of food for just one week. Plus he left a bunch of medicine and a card with what shots are due."

Shikamaru's brain started to turn over those thing's as he opened the cupboard door seeing the rather large bags of puppy food almost bowing the small shelves inside. His Father was right, there was a lot more than was needed for just one week, in fact from the time he'd spent at the Inuzuka compound he knew only too well that this was at least one month's worth.

And in that moment Kiba's words clicked into place, _"Why don't ya spend some time thinking up a name. She needs one and I think she's appreciate ya given her a name."_

Shikamaru stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he realised just what the idiot Inuzuka had done. He was giving him the pup and somehow, though he felt frustrated with the idiot man, he wasn't angry. They'd found out that the pup wouldn't be trained with the other Inuzuka dogs for the simple reason that she had problems with her inner ear and therefore her balance, something that they couldn't fix. This meant that she wouldn't be able to serve in the same way as the other dogs they trained. She was still set to receive training but she wouldn't be able to go out in the field.

He'd felt pretty irritated by that at the time but Kiba had explained that it was dangerous for the dog and the keeper, plus any team that went out with them if she couldn't perform her duties the way she should. Kiba had said that she'd be trained by her new owner, likely a shinobi anyway to do other things. But it just wasn't practical to have her out in the field.

Shikamaru could see the regret in Kiba's face, even before the other man knelt down to tumble the pup to the ground and tickle her tummy a frown furrowing his brow.

He'd reassured Kiba at the time and now he felt a small smile pulling the corner of his lip up. He released the pinch on the bridge of his nose and looked down at the small silly pup wobbling around the room, tail wagging frantically. Kiba had managed to kill two birds with one stone oddly enough.

Shikamaru had been aware of Kiba and Tsume's concerns and had taken the appropriate action to hide what they didn't need to see from them. Apparently he hadn't done it as well as he could have. Kiba had, consciously or otherwise, solved that problem.

With this pup in need of training, something only there owner would be permitted to do he would need to make sure he spent time with her doing just that and for that he needed to reduce the load he'd placed solely on his own shoulders.

He chuckled softly as he knelt down on the wooden floor, palm's flat out as the pup wobbled, tumbled and righted itself to fall into his hands. He rolled her and rubbed her belly, hand spanning her frame easily. "Looks like it's gonna be you and me."

"She staying then?"

He looked up at his Father, seeing his Mother standing quietly in the doorway to the utility room and brow arched in silent query. "Looks like it."

"Then you get to clean up her messes."

Shikamaru stared at his Mother mouth open in surprise that she hadn't said more about this new member to their household and she returned to her laundry. He looked over at his Father to watch the man shrug, "I told you, that boy knows a thing or two about getting around Mothers."

Shikaku leant forward across the table, hand covering his mouth on the side facing the utility door, "And apparently it isn't just his own."

Shikamaru chuckled heartily before quieting the sound for fear of brining his Mother back into the room. He looked down when the pup yipped and nipped his finger and he winced pulling his hands out of tiny canine range, "Looks like it's time you got fed, hmmm…."

He could feel his Father's gaze on him as he quickly filled a bowl with puppy kibble and another with water, setting both on the ground before turning to look at his Father, brow arched in silent question.

"You get that from her." He thumbed over his shoulder at the doorway, checking a moment later to make sure Yoshino wasn't standing there again before continuing, "What are you going to call her?"

Shikamaru frowned, glancing down at the pup and the mess she was making of her food, long ears dragging into the dishes whenever she turned her head and he sighed quietly, "Susu."

"Susu huh, makes sense she's black and makes a mess."

Shikamaru knelt down again, hand gently rubbing over velvety soft fur, "Yes."

It looked look he and Susu would be spending more time at the Inuzuka's and that thought brought a smile to Shikamaru's lips as his free hand stroked over the skin of his throat once more.


End file.
